


Peoms for ANY occasion

by Septic_Onna_Iplier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Love, Mushy, Romance, all written for previous lovers, collection, peoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Onna_Iplier/pseuds/Septic_Onna_Iplier
Summary: I basically think of words that go together and rhyme, and put them here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. You

I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.


	2. Yours

I am not yours, not lost in you,  
Not lost, although I long to be  
Lost as a candle lit at noon,  
Lost as a snowflake in the sea.  
And then I realize I actually am yours.   
And god forbid if I'm not lost in you.   
You are my candle lost at noon.  
And I am your candle lost at sea.


	3. Forever- you <3

Like a piece of diamond,  
Shining bright like the stars,  
Your smile is warming  
And your lips so tender.  
My heart skips a beat  
not just by the beauty of your face  
but your charisma.  
The charm in your soul,  
Echoing in my head,  
Reaching toward me,  
Makes me feel like I'm melting  
As ice does under the scorching sun.  
You're like a whiskey  
That burns and arises my urge,  
The urge to love too freely but too hard.  
Every step of the way together with you has been a milestone.  
For me, I'll cherish and forever live up to it,  
For you're like a one-in-a-million-years miracle  
That makes me lose it all.  
Today, sweet angel of warmth,  
I guarantee you that I'll forever be in debt to you for showing how to love  
And feel loved all the same.


	4. Who-what are you?

Lock eyes with me so I can see into your soul.  
Press your lips against mine so I know your taste.  
Lay naked with me so I know your insecurities.  
Sing a song to me so I know the tune of your heart.  
Dance in the rain with me so I know your every move.  
Marry me so I know you're all mine.


	5. Would it be okay?

Would it be ok if I took some of your time?  
Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?  
Would it be ok if I opened my heart?  
Would it be ok if I took on the part  
of being your girl and showed you a view,  
One that only a real woman could do?  
Would it be ok if I could make you smile?  
Or if I held you awhile?  
Would it be ok if I kissed your face?  
Is it ok if I were to replace  
all the people in your past that just wouldn't do,  
and vow to be faithful and always be true?  
Would it be alright to look in your eyes?  
Would it be alright to never tell lies?  
Would it be alright to find a way?  
Would it be alright to long for the day,  
I can pull you close and whisper in your ear  
and tell you our feelings are nothing to fear?  
Would it be ok if I took some of your time?   
Would it be okay if I wrote you a rhyme?   
To tell you there's nothing I'd rather do  
Than spend my whole life loving only you...


	6. Where I belong

Amazing and beautiful,  
not a flower or a tree.  
Much prettier than that,  
and only I can see.  
Loving and caring  
right down to the core.  
Filling me with happiness  
and so much more.  
Eyes so stunning,  
can’t look away.  
Gorgeous and shining  
all through the day.  
Here in your arms  
is where I belong.  
The beating of your heart  
is like a beautiful song.


	7. Roses and Violets

Roses are red,   
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet,   
and I love you.  
Your smile is amazing.  
Your beauty so true.  
Your eyes shine like stars.  
They will see our love through.  
You're a gift from the angels.  
They made you in heaven,  
The girl that I dreamed about  
Since I was eleven.  
You came into my life  
and you turned it upside down.  
You're an absolute princess,  
worthy of more than a crown.   
I promise you everything,  
Everything I have to give.  
I promise to love you  
As long as I live.  
You're my absolute world.  
You mean everything to me.  
You're perfect,  
And you always shall be.


	8. Not just anyone...THE one <3

Anyone can tell you they love you.  
Anyone can flatter you and tell you you're beautiful.  
Anyone can make you smile and happy.  
Anyone can promise you the world  
and the stars and the finest things of life.  
But I don't want to be anyone; I want to be the one,  
The one who makes you wake up smiling,  
The one who makes you walk down the street knowing someone loves you,  
The one to bring heaven on Earth for you,   
the reason for my joy and happiness.   
You are my love,  
You are my friend, my lady,  
And one day the mother of my children.  
In you I have seen my future,  
And in the glow of your eyes and your smile  
I know that I found my soulmate.  
I love you, baby.


	9. That look

It's that look in your eye.  
It's the smile on your face  
That makes time slip by,  
And I know I'm in a better place.  
It's the memories of you I have  
that make any grey sky turn blue  
and lets me know these feelings I have  
are true.  
Getting lost in my dreams  
with the mere image of you.  
It's hard to imagine; it seems  
a future lost, one without you.  
So I leave my arms open,  
And I'll wish and I'll pray,  
Eyes focused and hoping  
For your embrace just one more day.


End file.
